Golden Brine 2 - The Return of Such Enemy
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This legend is a work of fiction # This was only made for the viewer/reader's entertainment # This has no rating, therefore it's for everyone. The Experience The Shocking Return It was been several months since Golden Brine and nothing strange happened. It was quite peaceful and fun to play Minecraft for a while. That was until I began to see some weird activity here and there around my server. And as the days went by, it built more and more until I was sure Golden Brine had made his return. = Day 1 It was mostly another fun day of playing Minecraft, but with an interesting twist. I began to see bits of the grass here and there replaced by gold blocks, and some of the trees back to being little golden towers. This struck a little worry, as I wasn't sure if this was Golden Brine or not. The gold towers were definitely something I've seen the last time, but not the grass being changed to gold. I, at the time was sure it was nothing, as I was a bit too lazy to find the truth. But as that one day went by, more weird things were noticed. One thing was that my house's glass pane window was changed to yellow stain instead of normal. And that some of my items were missing in my chest, being replaced by a single gold ingot instead of a entire stack like last time. I tried to keep my mind off it, by going to find some diamonds, but instead of seeing any other ores, I see gold ore. Even coal ore, one of the most easy found ores in the entire game. And most of the cave's stone had been changed to gold blocks. The more and more I saw things were out of place, the more I suspected Golden Brine to be the cause of it. A Week Later Day 10 By Day 10, the events have went from minimal to straight out staggering. Most things were covered or replaced by gold, gold, and gold. Now, I confirmed that Golden Brine is messing with my world. I killed him before but can I do it again? With his return, I had low hopes of getting rid him completely. But, something had to be done quickly. I decided to rush back to my base to grab a pickaxe, apples, and armor. Before I could open the door, I saw Golden Brine in my house, interacting with my chest, putting gold blocks in. I was in awe to see him do that. I rushed my door open, and Golden Brine turned toward me faster than I've ever seen anyone do it. He looked at me straight in the eye, and my game crashed. I could officially say Golden Brine was back in my land. He was angrier, possibly stronger, and definitely more aggressive. How can I confirm this? Because the game is single-player, and Mojang makes hacking single player games impossible, so nobody could be messing with me. It had to be him. Out of all the explanations I could think of, his return was the only one that seemed logical. I logged off the server for the day, and was ready to look for answers the next. That night I kept racing the occurrences around my head, hoping that I can get rid of him once and for all. I tumbled and tumbled, angry at him. But eventually, I gave up and drifted into a deep slumber. Day 11 The next morning, I was a bit more tired than usual, due to what had happened last night. What hasn't changed, however, was my determination to get rid of Golden Brine. I raced over to my computer and began to search for optimal results. What I've seen right away is more and more occurrences of Golden Brine. There was only one other occurrence before, but now there was 100's of them. I couldn't believe my eyes how many there were. Worse yet, there were barely any solutions online. There was the pickaxe solution and another one I haven't tried yet. Apparently, Golden Brine exists due to a hidden file in the game's files. You'd have to search for it, and delete it. I hoped this solution would get rid of him completely, not delay his attacks like before. So, I pulled up the game's files and began scrambling for it. I tensed up more and more as I scrambled further and further into each folder, searching for it. After what felt like the entire day, I found it. It was called G0LD.Txt. Relieved, I highlighted the file and deleted it. A moment of silence went by before I thought it didn't work. So I double checked by logging back on and joining the server. I spawned right in my house and everything looked just fine. All the gold and damage was yet again reverted to it's normal state, and I was happy again. Hopefully he won't come back and if he does, I hope there's a real solution for him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Requesting for comments Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Golden Brine